The Unlucky Seven
by The Threat
Summary: AU .Continuing on after 'The Hunt For Coins', this story chronicles what happened after the events of 'The Movie'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" is owned by Saban. The characters "Terrence" and "Alexis" are mine.

* * *

><p>Mordant and Goldar were gasping for breath, after they regained their normal forms. But even so, they knew this was temporary. For the past few days, their bosses, Zedd and Rita, have been changing them into different forms. Once they got turned into potatoes, which Zedd and Rita mashed, only to turn them back, give them a few seconds to recover, letting them think it's over, only to then (in this case) turn them into fish and let them dry.<p>

"What did I say!" Zedd exclaimed, "Nobody who betrays Zedd lives to tell!"

"But..." Mordant replied, "Please... get this... we..."

"Save your excuses!" Rita interrupted, "We're not through with you yet!"

"Wait!" Goldar interrupted.

"Wait?" Zedd questioned, "You're telling me to wait? Why should I?"

Goldar answered: "I overheard Ivan Ooze say..."

"You mention that name again..." Zedd warned him, "... and you won't live to regret it!"

"I'm sorry, but he said something about the Power Rangers!" Goldar finished, hurriedly, "Something important."

This seemed to calm down Zedd and Rita.

"Really?" Rita said, "What could be so important about those brats?"

"He said they had a disgusting smell." Goldar answered, "It smelled like teenagers."

"Teenagers?" this was something Zedd couldn't fathom, "We were beaten by children the whole time?"

"Wait, that could help." Rita said.

"How?" Zedd wondered.

"If the Power Rangers are only teenagers, then maybe, if we can gather all of Angel Grove's teenagers in one spot..."

"And surprise them!" Zedd understood, "Brilliant! I knew I married you for some reason!"

While the two started plotting on what to do next, Mordant was confused: "I don't get it. They hate that guy whose name we can't say, the Power Rangers destroyed him, but they still want to destroy the Power Rangers?"

"Pigbrain!" was Goldar's reaction, "You don't know about principle?"

"What's pinsple?" Mordant wondered.

Goldar punched Mordant's head, which the latter didn't seem to experience as painful. Which considering their latest experiences wasn't that surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

A fair distance away from Angel Grove, there was a cabin in the woods. Inside that cabin, someone was looking at his own hands. He stretched his fingers, forms them into fists, only to stretch them again,... eventually, he focused all his energy into his hands. Whatever it was he was trying to do, he got interrupted, as a weird feeling came over him. He wasn't sure about what it was that he felt, though he wasn't entirely surprised either, as he had felt it before. Still, it was enough for him to tense up. So much so, he got spooked when the door to the cabin opened. He took a defensive stance when somebody entered, but recognize the girl who entered.

"Oh, it's only you." he said.

The girl smiled: "Who did you think it might be?"

"Want me to make a list?" he replied.

"Well, it won't matter anyway, Terrence." the girl replied.

"What do you mean?" the guy, Terrence, asked her.

As an answer she gave him a pile of newspapers: "I asked my mom if she could send me these, just so can keep up with what's going on in Angel Grove."

"Is she still buying our cover story?" Terrence asked her.

"A guy and a girl, spending some time at a cabin in the woods." the girl replied, "I don't even need a cover story for that."

"I guess not, Alexis." Terrence replied, as he started to read the papers.

The stories the papers were telling ranged from weird to disturbing. First they mentioned parents that went missing, next some kind of warlock that was selling some kind of slime, eventually leading to articles about a giant hornet and a giant scorpion attacking the city, and the Power Rangers arriving, using what appeared to be a new giant robot. There was one particular article that made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Alexis wondered.

"Remember how I tricked those six into volunteering to go sky-diving for that charity event?" Terrence reminded her.

"Yes?" Alexis replied.

"Well, here's some irony for you." Terrence continued, "The charity was about raising money for that observatory. That same observatory would study that comet that was passing by. But apparently those same six used the same comet to kill one of those monsters. So they saved an observatory, only take destroy the thing they wanted to observe."

"Speaking of which..." Alexis brought up, "... it looks like there won't even be any more monsters."

"What makes you say that?" Terrence wondered.

"Because after that incident, no more monsters have been sighted." Alexis replied.

"Really?" Terrence seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, the papers don't mention any." Alexis said.

Terrence thought about this: "Well, it wouldn't be the first time no monster has been sighted for weeks, and suddenly when you least expect it, there's another one."

Terrence continues looking through the papers, when he suddenly noticed a picture that drew his attention: "That's interesting."

"What is?" Alexis wondered.

Terrence showed her the picture. It showed a statue of sorts, which resembled a huge human hand, with near its palm what looked like a hatched open egg.

"What is that?" Alexis wondered.

"I don't know." Terrence replied, "But it reminds of this picture I saw. It had a drawing of a hand holding a huge egg."

Alexis chuckled: "Maybe it's somebody's idea of a joke."

"If it is, it would be a very old one." Terrence replied, "This thing's been dated to be six thousand years old."

"Oh?" Alexis was surprised.

"I wonder... is this what those monsters were looking for the whole time?" Terrence thought out loud.

"If so, then maybe you're right." Alexis said, "If their plan was to take over the world using that... thing, and the Power Rangers already took care of it, they'll have to change their tactics."

Terrence thought about this: "That makes sense. If they're trying to come up with a new game plan, it would take them some time to... well, re-organize."

"Not to mention, since their first plan failed, I can imagine them being very angry about it." Alexis added.

"I almost wish we don't have to return to Angel Grove." Terrence said.

"Come on!" Alexis exclaimed, "Where's your sense of adventure all the sudden? You didn't hesitate to visit that museum last time you faced them!"

"Yeah... a choice I regret now." Terrence replied.

Alexis sighed. She swings her arm around his shoulders for comfort: "Look, you know just as well as I do that if those monsters succeed, they won't stay in Angel Grove, they'll make it here too. So it won't matter where we are, here or there. Remember, we didn't come here to relax. When we return home tomorrow, I want you see you put your exercises into practice."

Terrence grinned: "It's funny how this whole thing was my idea, and yet it's you who has to motivate me into keeping it up."

"What are friends for, eh?" Alexis asked, rhetorically.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, a particular group of six are enjoying their final days of the summer. And that mere fact, that summer was almost over, was the subject of their conversation, as they sat at their usual table at the Youth Center.

"Too bad its almost over." the one called Rocky said, "I don't know about you guys, but this was greatest summer ever."

"Didn't you say that last summer too?" the one called Billy reminded him, "What made this one so good?"

"How could it not be?" Rocky replied,"We've gone sky-diving, we've been to another planet, we got new powers and Zords, people have been celebrating us,..."

"I got the power of a frog, Zordon nearly died." the one called Adam seemed more gloomy about it, "And the sky-diving was for nothing."

"Not to mention that with all our new powers that can even bring Zordon back to life, and the suit still ruins my hair and make-up." the one called Kim complained.

"Hey, look at it from the bright side." the one called Tommy brought up, "With our new powers, I don't think those monsters would dare to show up anymore. Soon, we won't have to fight anymore."

"Soon takes too long." Kim still complained.

"You know what?" the one called Aisha suddenly started to look through her bag, "Maybe this will cheer us all up."

From her bag, she pulled out what looked like a flier. Everyone looked at it one by one.

"I got this on my way here." she explained.

"An end-of-summer party at the lake." Billy said, "Sounds like fun."

"Just what we need." Tommy agreed, "A last moment of fun before school starts again."

"Yeah, who says the Power Rangers can't go to parties, right?" Aisha said.

The whole group laughed at that.

What they didn't realize was that two other teens had entered the Youth Center, just at the moment that Aisha said "who says the Power Rangers can't go to parties." With this, the larger of the two walked back out, dragging his companion with him.

"Did you hear that Skull?" he said,

"Heard what, Bulk?" was the reply.

"The Power Rangers are coming to the party." Bulk repeated what he overheard.

"Oh that!" Skull nodded, "Yeah, wonder what party they're talking about."

Bulk rolled his eyes, then took his own flier out of his pocket: "THIS party. Do you know any other parties in town?"

Skull tried thinking of one, but he didn't need to say anything as his facial expressions showed he couldn't think of any.

"If the Power Rangers will be there, then all we have to do is go to them, pull off their helmets, and thereby find out who they are."

Skull agreed to this: "Yeah! You're very smart, Bulk."

"I know." Bulk replied, "Now, let's go. We better get ready for that."

As they started to return to their homes, a thought came to Skull. Since it's such a rare thing that he even thinks at all, he said his thought out loud: "How does Aisha know the Power Rangers are coming?"

"That's just what girls are like." Bulk said, "They gossip about everything."

"Oh!" Skull understood, or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Command Center, Alpha was working overtime on the restoring the computers. While they were technically already restored, there was still a little matter about how it got restored, and what it costs them. What Alpha was doing was take out one computer chip, extract what looked like energy from it and place that energy inside an orb. As a result, the chip looked damaged. All Alpha has to do next is either restore the chip, or if that were impossible, put a new one in its place.

"How are restorations coming along, Alpha?" Zordon asked him.

"Just fine, Zordon." Alpha replied, "Soon, all the computers will be on-line again, so I can work on your life-support."

"Good." Zordon complimented him, "Work as fast as you can. The earlier this work is finished, the sooner the Rangers will be at full capacity again."

"No need to remind me." Alpha replied.

With that said, he continued. With this one chip restored, he picked up his scanner to look for more faulty chips. But as he was about to begin, he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but saw nothing. He walked a little closer and checked behind a computer. But before he could do anything at all, something grabbed his arm and smashed him in the face. Sparks were flying as Alpha seized moving altogether.

"What's happening?" this was too fast even for Zordon to perceive.

From behind the computer, a man rose, dressed in dark clothes, his face completely covered, so his face couldn't be seen.  
>"Who are you?" Zordon asked him, "How did you get in here? Only with a power coin you can enter unnoticed!"<p>

"Power coin?" the dark man, who spoke with a deep hissing voice, didn't know what Zordon was talking about at first. But when he did, he raised his hand: "You mean this?"

Zordon looked at the man's hand. Its palm shone brightly, as though there were a light-bulb inside it. This way, Zordon recognized him as that Shadow, whom the Rangers had talked about before.

"You?" he couldn't believe it, "How did you find us?"

"Curious." the Shadow replied, "But I don't feel like explaining myself to you."

"Then at least heed my warning." Zordon tried to reason with him, "You don't know what you're dealing with. That coin is too powerful for you."

The Shadow wasn't listening. He looked around the Command Center: "Funny how your android was talking about bringing the computers online and working on your life-support, and yet there seems to be nothing wrong here."

"Listen to me!" Zordon tried to keep his attention.

"Nothing would please me more but to listen to what a man who's been around for thousands of years has to say." the Shadow replied, "Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to."

The Shadow grabbed one of the computers' control panels and pulled it out.

"Don't do that!" Zordon tried to stop him, "You don't know what you're doing!"

But nothing Zordon said could stop him. The Shadow tore off one panel after another, searched all the computers, one after another, not caring about the damage he's causing. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. From one of the computers, he pulled out what looked like an electronic box.

"Every computer has a hard-drive." the Shadow spoke, "Been dying to see what's on yours."

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Zordon asked, "You're destroying the one people who can protect the world against..."

"Protect the world?" the Shadow questioned, "Those idiots? Don't make me laugh."

With this, the Shadow turned into a green glow, which faded before Zordon could say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Zordon looked upon the damage that has been done onto the Command Center. Last time this happened, he could call upon the help of his six accomplices to get everything restored, but that's not an option at this point. For one because he couldn't control the communication panel from where he stood. And even if he could, that panel is destroyed, so it won't be of much use to him anyway. His only hope is if Alpha would come back. Unfortunately, the Shadow took care of him too. Zordon had no other option, but use some of his own magic to move that orb Alpha used before. He knew that if he did, he'd be too weak, and would need days to recover, but he had no other options. He focused himself on that orb, willed it to roll towards Alpha. When it touched him, its powers ran through Alpha's body, instantly restoring him.

"Aiaiaiaiai!" Alpha yelled, "Red alert! Red alert!"

He stopped as soon as he noticed three things. One: his attacker was gone. Two: the command center is destroyed, again. Three: Zordon was nowhere to be seen. Last time something like this happened, he was lucky that there were others helping him. But not this time. Especially since he has no way to contact them anymore. He's on his own this time.

As such, for the days that followed, the Power Rangers remained completely oblivious to what happened to the Command Center. So nothing was stopping them from going to that end-of-summer party, or from having fun. The party itself was held at Angel Grove's lake, where many youngsters had brought their own boomboxes, food and drinks, all to have a good time. And the Rangers, they just joined in on the fun as much as they could.

"Wow, I can't believe everyone's here!" Kim said.

"Hey, it's a party. Everyone wants to come." Tommy reminded her.

"Yeah, even those two." Rocky pointed to two specific teens.

Everyone looked at where he was pointing. There, they spotted Bulk and Skull, who weren't dressed as punks for a change, but the long trench coats that they were wearing was out of place.

"What are they up to this time?" Adam wondered.

"They wouldn't be hiding their suits under that?" Billy suggested, "You remember? When they tried to fight that turkey?"

"Oh what, so they're expecting to find monsters here?" Kim sounded annoyed.

"They're not that far off." Aisha said, "Look."

She pointed to a man in dark clothes, who was watching over the teens.

"He was the same guy who gave me that flier." Aisha explained.

"He looks kinda creepy." Kim admitted.

"Wait, are you telling me we've got a chaperone?" Rocky whined.

"Parties do get out of hand sometimes." Billy said.

"But isn't the point of a party to have fun without being watched?" Rocky complained.

Adam shrugged: "What can you do?"

While they were talking, the man that Aisha pointed out turned his head to someone else, made a head nod, upon which that someone else walked out of the party. He found himself a quiet spot, where no one could see or hear him. There, a crack appeared in the air before him, wherein he saw Zedd, talking to him.

"Has everyone arrived?" he asked, to which he got a nod in reply, "Excellent! Now, for the next part of my plan... Arise, Goo Fish!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone at the party got spooked when lightning came down from a clear sky, and hit the lake. Everyone who was swimming in the lake yelled out of fear, but that was short-lived as the bolt didn't kill them. But even their moment of relief couldn't last long, when suddenly something emerged from the water. It was round-headed, had one huge eye and a large mouth. It was another monster. Immediately, people started running away from the monster, but were stopped by the party's chaperones. They tried pushing them away, but in the men wouldn't budge.

The six teens were about ready to fight, but Billy stopped them: "Wait, if we morph here, people will see us."

Reluctantly, everyone stopped themselves from trying to transform.

"What are they doing?" Adam wondered, pointing at the men stopping everyone.

"They are stopping everyone?" Kim couldn't believe it.

"What are you guys doing?" they heard someone shout at them, "There's a monster in the lake!"

"Did somebody say monster?" everyone heard and recognized Bulk's voice.

They all turned, so to see two guys taking off their coats, revealing their superhero outfits.

"Have no fear, for we are here!" Bulkster said, "I am the incredible Bulkster!"

"And I'm... Super Skull!" Skull added.

This performance distracted everyone, including the men that stopped everyone from running. This gave some of the teens the opportunity to knock them out, so everyone could run again.

Meanwhile, the monster noticed the two dressed up clowns too, so he jumped out of the water, standing right beside them.

"And I... am Goo Fish!" it hissed.

Both "Bulkster" and "Super Skull" yelped at the sight of the monster. It was one thing to want to fight monsters, it was quite another to actually be facing one. But since they were distracting the monster, it gave the six teens an opportunity.

"Bulk and Skull. They'll never learn." Aisha sighed.

"But hey, everyone's gone." Tommy said, "We'd better find a place to morph now."

Everyone nodded, so they ran to a quiet place to transform. As they ran, they came across what looked like the bodies of the chaperones, except that for some reason they appeared to be just suits, covering clay statues.

"These were our chaperones?" Rocky questioned.

"So it was a trap from the start!" Tommy said.

"Anyone notice this is the second time that Bulk and Skull have helped us?" Kim stated, though she didn't sound very pleased about it.

"Let's worry about that later." Billy reminded them.

They continued to look for their quiet spot. What they didn't realize was that the monster, Goo Fish, had spit some kind of yellowish goo, which dried as soon as it covered both Bulk and Skull. In so doing, the two couldn't move anymore.

"I've done it, Lord Zedd!" Goo Fish shouted pleased, "I've captured those Power Rangers!"

From his base on the moon, Zedd was able to look at what was going on down there. He was just as surprised as anyone that these two teens would intervene and screw up his plans. And though he was pleased that Goo Fish gave them what they had coming, he was furious that Goo Fish let the real Power Rangers escape.

"Goldar!" he shouted, "You want to win my respect back? Help Goo Fish!"

"Yes, my master." Goldar replied.

While this was going, the Power Rangers had finally found their place to transform. As usual, Tommy called that it was "morphing time", their morphers appeared into their hands, and one by one they called out what always had.

"Pterodactyl." Kim shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy followed.

"Mastodon!" Adam joined in.

"Tyrannosaur!" Rocky called.

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!" Aisha exclaimed.

"White Tiger!" Tommy finished this off.

To everyone's surprise, despite the fact that they held up their devices, shouted the names of their beasts, nothing happened. They were standing there, looking dumbstruck.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kim questioned.

"Of course! How can we be so stupid!" Adam figured it out, "We're not using the power of dinosaurs anymore."

"What are you saying?" Tommy asked, "That our morphers won't work?"

"Not if we call our dinosaur names, no." Billy understood.

"Okay." Rocky seemed to know what to do this time, "Ape!"

But again, nothing happened.

"It's not working." Aisha stated the obvious.

"What do we do?" Kim wondered.

"Zordon, we need your help!" Billy already spoke to his communicator, but got no reply, "Zordon, can you hear me?"

"Zordon?" a growling voice sounded, which caused the six to turn around.

Behind them stood the monster that emerged from the lake, as well as the golden ape that they fought on their first day as Power Rangers.

"You!" Tommy was the first to say anything.

"So you six are the Power Rangers!" Goldar sounded very pleased, "My master will be pleased. Goo Fish! Take care of them!"


	7. Chapter 7

With their secret now out, and a monster about to attack them, the Rangers have no other options left. Tommy shouted one magic word.

"Ninjetti!" he shouted, followed by "The Falcon!"

Goldar and Goo Fish looked at him, and the other Rangers, but didn't know what to make of it: "What are you doing now?"

It took Tommy a while to realize, but even using the word "ninjetti" didn't help.

"What's going on?" he wondered, "Why is nothing working?"

"All the better for us!" Goldar exclaimed, "Goo Fish, take care of them!"

Goo Fish started spitting his yellow goo at the Rangers. They ran away from the attack, so the goo didn't touch them. Unfortunately, that didn't help them out of their predicament.

"You see that?" Goldar laughed, "They call themselves Power Rangers, but they can't use their powers!"

Both Goldar and Goo Fish laughed at that. Their laughter didn't last long, as they suddenly heard an applause. Two hands were clapping, slowly, almost as if whoever was applauding didn't really think there was anything worth the applause. It also sounded muffled, as if the clapping hands were gloved. Everyone turned to look. Less than ten meters away, there stood a man in dark clothes. The Shadow.

"I would say I'm impressed, but that would imply I expected something different to happen here." the Shadow spoke.

"It's him!" Kim said, "The guy who took that Power Coin!"

"Is it?" Goldar was surprised to hear that, "So you're the one who foiled my masters' plan!"

"So I am." the Shadow said, "What are you going to do about it?"

Goldar growled: "Goo Fish, you take care of those! I'll take care of this meddling bug."

"Excellent idea." the Shadow spoke, "However, there is one flaw in your reasoning."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Goldar asked.

As an answer, the Shadow raised his hand, showing its glowing palm. As soon as everyone saw it, the light expanded until it covered the Shadow's complete body, and changed into something more tangible. Before all eight of them stood a man, dressed in a green suit. The suit in question bore close resemblances to that which the Power Rangers wore, however while the Rangers wore what looked like metal suits, this man's suit seemed to have a more organic, some would say muscular look, almost like he was wearing a skin rather than a suit. The suit's helmet bore the resemblance of an animal with sharp dinosaur-like teeth, and on its chest was something that looked like golden wings covering him front and back, almost like a shield.

"Another Power Ranger?" Goldar seemed frightened at the idea.

"You'd wish." the green guy replied.

Goldar soon regained his composure: "So you can change too. That doesn't scare me!"

Goldar threw his sword at the green guy. The sword hit the wing-shaped shield, but nothing happened.

"That's your best shot?" the green guy didn't seem to have felt that.

Goo Fish tried it this time. He spit some more of his yellow goo at the green guy, but the latter just punched the blasts away. This truly scared Goo Fish, causing him to run back to the water. The green guy picked up Goldar's sword and threw it at Goo Fish. Just when the latter was about to jump into the water, the sword hit him in the back. Once Goo Fish fell in the water, he exploded. With this, the green guy turned his attention to Goldar, who was visibly trembling. Instead of staying and fight, he spread his wings and flew away.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Alpha had tried to restore as much of the Command Center as possible, when Zordon reappeared again.

"Greetings, Alpha." he said.

"Zordon! You're back!" Alpha was in joy.

"I am sorry." Zordon replied, "You know how using magic outside my tube drains from me. How are the Rangers doing?"

"I was just about to check on their communicators." Alpha replied, "But now that you're back, what happened?"

"Contact the Rangers, and I'll tell you all about it."

Alpha did exactly as he was told. He pressed all the appropriate buttons to contact the Power Rangers.


	8. Chapter 8

The six teens had barely recovered from what they had just witnessed. Tommy decided to approach the Green Guy.

"That was incredible!" he said, as he stuck out his hand to shake the Green Guy's.

Rather than return the handshake, the Green Guy grabbed his hand, pulled him closer so his fist could hit Tommy's face.

"Don't even think I came here to make friends, Oliver." he said.

The other five were spooked, but not because of what he just did. Kim asked: "You know our names? How do you know our..."

"What makes you think I didn't already know who you are before now?" the Green Guy questioned, "If I could find out how to beat those gray guys before you did, what else could I find out."

This made them realize something else, so Billy spoke: "You're the one who's been spying on us?"

Though they couldn't see it, they could hear him grin: "You catch on uncharacteristically quick."

Tommy, meanwhile managed to get up again: "Listen to me, Green Ranger..."

The Green Guy was about to interrupt, but Tommy wouldn't let him: "... I may not be able to become the White Ranger now, but..."

He couldn't continue, as his morpher started to make a strange sound. The Green Guy cocked his own head, as if he didn't expect this himself.

Adam tried the same thing. He said "Black Ranger" and his morpher gave the same reaction.

"Our morphers..." Billy said, "... we just have to say our Ranger names now!"

The Green Guy laughed: "Now it should get interesting."

The six raised their morphers to transform properly. One by one, they shouted their Ranger-designations, and transformed into Power Rangers. One thing that the Green Guy immediately noticed, was that the crests on their chests bore the resemblances of different animals this time. Instinctively he even knew there was something different about them, but that same instinct told him he had nothing to worry about.

"You'll pay for that punch!" the White Ranger said, and attacked the Green Guy.

The White Ranger punched the Green Guy, but the latter ducked to punch the White Ranger in the stomach. This punch was strong enough to cause the White Ranger to fly backwards, bowling three of the other five Rangers down. The Red and the Yellow Rangers, being the only ones left standing, jumped him. The Green Guy stepped away, and while doing so, he grabbed the Yellow Ranger's ankle and pulled her down, allowing her to hit the ground very hard. The Red Ranger, once he landed, turned to face the Green Guy. He used some of his karate moves, but the Green Guy was able to dodge every single one of his attacks. With this, both the Blue and the Pink Ranger thought he was distracted. Once they managed to pick themselves up from being bowled down, they used their weapons (which were a whip and a cable) onto the Green Guy. While they did manage to capture him, all it did was give the Green Guy a new opportunity. He pulled the cable and the whip so to pull the two Rangers closer to him. This way, the Red Ranger ended up hitting them instead of the Green Guy. This left the Red Ranger distracted, giving the Green Guy enough time to free himself and kick the Red Ranger's head. How fortunate he was that he was wearing a helmet, or else... who knew what the kick would have done to his head.

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice could be suddenly be heard, "You're only at half your power. You can't win this fight."

"That so?" the Green Guy questioned, "Well then, it would seem unfair of me to finish you lot off now, wouldn't it?"

With this, the Green Guy turned around to walk away.

"Hey!" the Yellow Ranger shouted, "Come back here, Green Ranger!"

Too fast for them to react, the Green Guy picked up a rock and threw it at the Yellow Ranger. This wouldn't be so bad if it were any other person, however the force that was used to throw the rock was strong enough to damage the Yellow Ranger's suit.

"Don't... ever... call me... that!" the Green Guy shouted, "If you need to, you can call me the Green Dragon!"

That being said, the Green Guy, or Green Dragon as he preferred, turned around again, and as he walked away, he turned into that green glow again and disappeared from sight.

"Zordon, what's going on?" the White Ranger asked Zordon, "How can we only have half our powers?"

"And why didn't Ninjetti work?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Teleport to the Command Center." Zordon told them, "I'll explain everything there."


	9. Chapter 9

The Rangers got shocked once they arrived at the Command Center. What was once a center where all machinery was in one piece, now appeared to be a junkyard for pieces of machinery. How was this possible, since they had restored everything themselves?

The White Ranger took off his helmet before he started talking to Zordon: "Zordon, what's going on? What happened here?"

"Rangers." Zordon sounded sad, "There's something you should know about your powers."

"Oh yeah!" the Blue Ranger, who followed Tommy's example of taking off his helmet, "We can use the Great Power again to..."

"No, you can't!" Zordon interrupted.

This silenced everyone, so Zordon could continue: "Do you know how the Great Power could restore the Command Center?"

"Sure." the Red Ranger said, "It's like Tommy said, for those who possess the Great Power, anything is possible."

"Wait, that's not true." the Black Ranger brought up, "Wasn't that 'for those who are Ninjetti, anything's possible'?"

"Great Power, Ninjetti, tomato-tomatto." the Pink Ranger replied.

"Unfortunately, tomato-tomatto does not apply here, Pink Ranger." Zordon said, "Ninjetti is a force that comes from within you, which Dulcea had awakened back on Phaedos. The Great Power is nothing more than an energy source."

"So, what you're basically saying is...?" the Yellow Ranger didn't understand.

"You used your Ninjetti to restore everything and revive Zordon." Alpha elaborated, "But it wasn't enough, so you had to use up much of the Great Power while doing so."

"Wait!" the Blue Ranger interrupted, "Didn't you say that Ninjetti come from within us?"

"Yes." Zordon answered, "However, there is always a limit to what your body can handle. So while you didn't do it consciously, you were forced to use up much of the Great Power too."

"So... why don't you give us our powers back?" the White Ranger asked.

"It's not that simple." Zordon explained, "Before, it was the only thing keeping the Command Center in one piece. However, now that this Shadow you mentioned before came in to destroy everything..."

"Woh! Wait!" the Blue Ranger interrupted, "You mean that Green Guy, he was here?"

"Yes." Zordon replied, "And in doing what he did, he wasted away a lot of the Great Power. I can't give it back to you."

"So... what now?" the Red Ranger questioned, "We're too weak to fight now?"

"Not necessarily." Zordon said, "Like I said, your Ninjetti powers come from inside you. However, the only reason you could use them before was because Dulcea gave you a catalyst to..."

"Wait, she gave us what?" the Pink Ranger questioned.

"Think of it as an energy boost." Alpha explained, "She gave you something to help unlock those powers."

"Precisely." Zordon confirmed.

"But what does that mean?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"It means this... catalyst is gone now, so we can't become Ninjetti." Billy explained.

"Since when do you know so much about this?" the Red Ranger wondered.

"That is not entirely true." Zordon said, "You can still access your Ninjetti powers, however you must now find the power from within you, and not rely on anything or anyone else now."

"How do we do that?" the White Ranger asked.

"I can't decided that for you." Zordon answered, "It's entirely up to you."

"How?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"The more you do in life, the more you get to know yourself, and the faster you can find that strength." Zordon answered.

"Sounds easy enough." the White Ranger sounded cheerful.

"If I may make a suggestion." Alpha said, "If you help rebuild the Command Center, that would be a start."

"What did you just say?" the Black Ranger asked, sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

While all this was going on, Goldar reported back to his masters on the moon.

"You're sure you've seen their faces?" Zedd asked.

"Yes, my master." Goldar replied, "I also now that they're now at their weakest. It's the best time for us to strike."

"Excellent." Zedd hissed.

"How is this excellent?" Rita asked, "They may be weak, but they beat Ivan Ooze! We shouldn't underestimate them!"

Zedd thought about this for a moment: "Yes... you're right. Maybe... we should call in some older friends of ours..."

The way that Zedd and Rita looked at each other frightened both Goldar and Mordant. Neither knew what Zedd meant exactly, however any secret that is between Rita and Zedd, they knew it'll surpass even their greatest nightmares.

Back on Earth, Alexis was very busy working on something. She had taken a computer apart, and tried to wield some wires from another machine into it. She finished doing so, when a green light appeared next to her. She was spooked as she saw it appear so suddenly in the corner of her eyes, but as soon as she turned and saw the Green Dragon, she relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you." she sighed of relief.

The Green Dragon made his armor disappear, revealing only the Shadow, who then took his mask off.

"Damn, it's hot in this thing." Terrence said, "How's the hard-drive?"

"I just finished hooking it up on my computer." Alexis replied, "If it goes right, we should find out all of Zordon's secrets."

Alexis switched on the computer. It took some time for it to fully boot up, but once it has, she immediately tried accessing Zordon's hard-drive. What she found appeared to be ancient runes.

"Interesting." Terrence said.

"Yeah." Alexis agreed, "I bet if we knew what it was saying, we'd find it even more interesting."

"That's what's so interesting." Terrence said, "I know exactly what it's saying."

"You do?" Alexis wondered, though she sounded more pleased than surprised.

"Yes." Terrence was more surprised about it than she was.

"Maybe that medallion gives you more than just strength." Alexis reasoned, "Maybe it gives you the knowledge of whoever created it."

"Must be." Terrence agreed, "Because I can tell that this is a bastardized version of another language."

Alexis laughed at this: "I see you've still got your sense of humor."

"Are you sure your parents didn't mind you using their stuff?" Terrence suddenly asked.

"Of course not." Alexis said, "They think it's the best way for me to learn responsibility. Why do you bring that up?"

"Because I just realized something." Terrence explained, "You know just as much about my medallion as I do, and yet you somehow knew exactly how to help me control it."

"I just thought it's the same as managing your anger." Alexis explained.

"You seem to know quite a bit about ancient technology." Terrence continued.

"It may be ancient, but it's not all that different from what we have today." Alexis shrugged it off.

"And I only just realized that, despite the many times I've been to your place, I've never seen your parents." Terrence finally said.

Alexis looked frightened: "T, I think that medallion is making you more paranoid than you should be."

Terrence cocked his head: "Maybe you're right."

He shook his head, and continued to read what's on the screen, not noticing Alexis' silent sigh of relief.

**THE END...?**


End file.
